Just like the song
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A one chapter songfic.


Title:Just like the song.  
Author:Angel Summary:Syd and Gage go undercover SONGFIC one chapter song explains it all.  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe, Breif violence and attempted rape.  
An: I love this song this couple and show so here goes. 

LET THE SONGIFC BEGIN.

Sydney Cooke and her partner Gage were walking to their desks when Walker called them.  
"Syd Gage!"Walker caught up to them with a smile on his face.  
They stopped so Walker could talk.  
"I got a case for you"He said holding up the file he held in his right hand.  
"What is it?"Sydney asked taking the file and opening it as Gage read over he shoulder.  
"Well there is this italian man Rico and he has been on a spree of raping and killing showgirls we can't catch him"  
"Why not?"Gage asked.  
"Because there is no proof not even a witness so I want you two to go undercover"  
"And do what?"Syd asked.  
"You act like a show girl when Rico comes for you we'll arrest him Gage you be bartender"  
"Ok"They said in unison.  
"Here are your ID's"Walker said handing them two other files.  
"Lola? and Tony? Just like the song?"Syd asked.  
"What?"Gage asked.  
"You know the song Copacabana by Barry Mainlow"She replied.  
"Oh...no"Gage said with a laugh.  
"You are so under educated"Syd said as they walked off.  
The next night Gage was behind the bar Syd was on stage singing her heart out.  
She was in a white dress cut extrmeley low with a yellow ribbon around the waist and yellow feathers in her hair which was swept up.

Her name was Lola she was a showgirl with yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
she would meringue and do the cha-cha and while she tried to be a star Tony alway tended bar across the crowded floor he worked from 8 till 4

Four in the morning they walked home.  
"He didn't show"Gage sighed.  
"He will"Syd said.  
"You know seeing all those coupled makes me feel awful because I have no one in my life"Gage admitted.  
"You have me"Syd said.  
"I know but"  
"But what"  
"You won't let me get as close as I want to Syd"He said stopping and turning to face her.  
"How close do you want to get?"She asked stepping closer.  
"About like this"He said quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.  
She responded faster than he expected but he was happy she was kissing back.  
"Syd...I love you"He said pulling away.  
"I love you too"She replied and both knew they had each other.

They were young and they had each other who could ask for more  
At the Copa Copacabana the hottest spot north of havana at the copa copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fachion at the copa  
They fell in love

The next night Syd was dressed the same and on stage singing when in walked the man they waited for.  
Gage watched him sit down and watch Sydney.

His name was Rico he wore a diamond he was escorted to his chair he saw Lola dancing there  
And when she finished he called her over

Rico waved at Syd as she got off stage and she went over to him.  
He pulled her into his lap and she smiled her best smile at him.  
Then Gage noticed his hand that was resting on her knee move to her thigh and he whispered something.  
Syd jumped up and he caught her hand and began dragging her to a door.  
Gage jumped over the bar and hit Rico with a chair.

But Rico went a bit too far Tony sailed across the bar that's when the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two  
There was blood and a single gunshot but just who shot who  
At the copa copacabana the hottest sopt north of havana at the copa copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion at the copa

Syd watched the two men fight then agun when off and she screamed.

She lost her love  
Copa copacabana music and passion always in fashion

"And he...shot Gage"Syd told walked with tears running down her face.  
"Ok thanks Syd and why don't you go home"  
"Ok"Syd started walking to her home.  
The next day she quit it was too hard to work with out him.

Her name was Lola she was a showgirl but that was 30 years ago when they used to have a show  
Now it's a disco but not for Lola still in the dress she used to where faded feathers in her hair  
She sits there so refined and drinks herself half blind she lost her youth and she lost her Tony now she's lost her mind  
At the copa copacabana the hottest spot north of havana at the copa copacabana music and passion were always the fashion at the copa  
Don't fall in love

Syd sat at the table looking at the couples dancing.  
She raised her nineth martini and sighed.  
"Here's to what could have been 30 years ago Gage"She sighed.  
He died she was alone and could only hope the next 30 yearswould be easier than the last.  
Just like the song.

THE END.

An2: I don't own that song Barry Manilow does and I don't know him.


End file.
